Don't Do It!
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: "If anyone has any reasons of why these two shouldn't be joined together in holy matrimony please speak now" "I do" "I do" "I do" nearly enough the whole team from the office of special projects was stood up stopping the wedding that wasn't meant to happen. Established Nell/Eric and Densi.


**A/N: Not wrote a NCIS: Los Angeles Fan fiction yet so I thought I would try it out. I only started watching it last Friday and have only watched: Fame, Hand – to – Hand, Personal, Rocket Man, Harms Way, Plan B, Deliverance, Neighborhood watch, Random on purpose, identity and the season 4 finale. What an epic finale and the Densi kiss. Ahh **** can't wait for season 5 but still need to watch every other episode. Deeks and Sam need to get rescued so then the team can go back to normal and Kensi and Deeks can talk about the kiss. I was freaking out over the kiss. It was amazing. Woo :D I need September to come fast. Anyway enough of my ranting, and I will get on with this. Please review. It is only a one – shot by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, NCIS: LA or any of the characters on either of the shows. I wouldn't mind owning Eric Christian Olson though (Marty Deeks) is it just me or does anyone else think he is gorgeous. Is that bad that I think that? Oops anyway. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

She didn't mean to leave. She never wanted to but her partners' life was on the line and she couldn't risk Deeks getting hurt so she walked away. She walked away from her friendship with him, her partnership and most importantly she had walked away from their relationship they were just starting to have. They were on an undercover operation and their suspect managed to find out about their true identities. When the man met up with Kensi in the lobby of the hotel her and Deeks were staying at, he threatened her saying that if she didn't leave now then he will kill Deeks. After she left that hotel, she resigned from Callen's team in LA and moved to work with Gibbs' team in Washington for a bit. She wished she hadn't left, if she hadn't then she will be sending out wedding invitations not receiving them. As soon as she opened the invitation she couldn't help but let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Abby had found her in the toilets later on in the morning on the ground, leaning against the wall with her knees up against her chest. Abby had took the letter out of Kensi's hands and read it.

**You are invited to the wedding of:**

**Martin A. Deeks and Holly L. Smith **

**On the 15th of August 2013, 1pm **

**St. Georgia beach, LA.**

She helped Kensi up from the floor and told her that she will go to the wedding with her so she is not alone. She nodded her head and went home to start packing for her trip. Kensi had managed to book a late flight to LA for in the morning and Abby was arriving at 8am to pick her up so they could both go to the airport.

* * *

Before she knew it she was sat on the plane, leaning her head against the window and looking down at a picture of Callen's team in her hands that was taken during Deeks second year working as a LAPD liaison officer with NCIS. Eric, Sam, Callen and Deeks were stood in a line with Nell in front of Eric and Eric's arm around Nell's waist, his arms folded across her stomach. Hetty was stood in the middle of Callen and Sam and Kensi was stood in front of Deeks, his hands also around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"Dude, I'm not sure if I want to do this"

"What do you mean; you don't want to do this Deeks?"

"I mean I'm not sure if I want to do this"

"Why? What can stop you?"

"Holly went through my contacts on my phone and sent them an invitation"

"So?"

"Kensi was on that list" when he said that Sam gasped. He knew the whole story with Kensi leaving LA before her and Deeks finished the undercover mission without a word and they hadn't seen her since. They had exchanged a few emails but lost contact after a couple of months. He couldn't believe he was finally going to see her again

"Oh god, is she coming?"

"Yeah, she had to fucking RSVP didn't she Sam. She's bringing someone called Abby too"

"Abby Sciuto?"

"I think so, you know her?"

"She is the forensic specialist on Gibbs team in Washington and she helped us with a case a few years back"

"Oh right"

"Deeks. You have 2 minutes to get your arse out here now. Weddings in 10" Callen's voice shouted through the door. He loved Holly, well he thought he did, he loved Kensi too but she left him. Without even saying goodbye and moved to Washington to be part of the Major Case Response team. He takes a big breath and walks out of the room at the side of the church and stands in front of the altar. As soon as he looks around the room he notices her. Her hair was longer and shinier and her face was more defined. She was wearing the red flowery dress that she wore when she and Deeks went undercover as Justin and Melissa, a married couple that was house-sitting for 'Melissa's uncle'. She was wearing black ankle boots and her hair was lightly curled with her fringed pinned back into a small quiff. He noticed the locket that he had bought her a couple of weeks into their relationship hanging around her neck. She was looking down at her lap and playing with her hands that were shaking slightly. She looked around the church for a brief second before her eyes laid on him, if he wasn't looking at her at that moment in time, he wouldn't have noticed the small tear that escaped the corner of her eye and travel down the length of her cheek. He was broke out of staring at her when he heard a large squeal coming from next to him and turned his head just in time to see Nell running down the aisle towards Kensi.

* * *

"Kensi! You came!"

"Hey Nell"

"How's Washington?"

"It's okay I guess, I miss you all"

"We miss you too, Even Deeks! You here with anyone?"

"Oh yeh Nell, this is Abby Sciuto she's the forensic specialist on Gibbs team, Abby this is the intelligence analyst in ops, Nell Jones"

"No man in your life then?"

"No, I haven't had one since - you know who"

"Oh yeh, if it's any conciliation, Holly's a right bitch, no one at NCIS likes her, apart from Deeks of course"

"Let me guess, Blonde hair and big tits?"

Nell nods her head and holds back a chuckle. Kensi shakes her head but smiles all the same.

"Classic Deeks, always knew he would end up marring someone like that"

Nell was about to say something when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Eric.

"Nell you ready to go? Oh hey Abs"

"Hey Eric"

"I'm Ready, Deeks asked Holly if she could make me one of the bridesmaids" she gave Kensi another hug and ran to the back of the church. Eric stayed for a bit longer and opened his arms out. Before Kensi knew it she was hugging him as tight as she possibly could afraid that he would disappear and she would never see him again.

"I missed you Eric"

"I missed you too Kens, look I've got to go but we will catch up at the reception OK?" She nods her head as he kisses her cheek and runs off after Nell.

* * *

10 minutes later, the wedding march starts and a little girl with Deeks golden locks and blue eyes walks down the aisle in a small pink flower girl dress, chucking rose petals either side of her. Next came a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a light blue dress with a pink bow around the waist. Nell was next and she had the same dress on apart from hers had more of a baby pink than a bright pink bow on it. Finally came the bride. She was just like Nell said, tall, blonde, skinny and had big boobs. Exactly Deek's type, she looked down at her hands when she felt someone grab it. She noticed Abby's hand grasping hers trying to stop it shaking.

When Holly reached the end of the aisle and stood next to Deeks he lifted her veil over her head and kissed her on the cheek. Kensi gulped and wiped her tears away as the registrar started with the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are brought here today for the joining of Martin Andrew Deeks and Holly Louise Smith in holy matrimony" Kensi looked around the room and saw bright smiles on everyone's faces apart from Abby's, Nell's, Eric's, Sam's, Callen's and heck, even Hetty was frowning. "If anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't join together, please speak now"

Slowly but steadily Sam stood up with his hand in the air "I do"

"I do" Callen said standing up in his spot next to Sam.

"I do" this time it was Nell who stood up, she was the only one from Deeks friends and family that was stood up on Holly's side of the church.

"I do" Eric moved over from his spot on the end of the front pew to stand next to Sam and Callen.

Kensi felt Abby's hand disappear from her own as Abby stood up saying that she has a reason why Deeks shouldn't marry Holly.

Finally Hetty stood up saying that she does too.

"What are you guys doing?" Deeks hissed trying to avoid gaze with a very angry Holly.

"You can't marry Holly Deeks"

"Why not G?"

"Callen's right Deeks. You can't marry Holly; she's not the right girl for you"

"Oh yeah? Then who is Nell"

Nell flinched slightly at Deek's outburst but didn't back down. Instead she moved over to the other side of the church and stood next to Hetty who moved to the front of the church when Deek's was talking to Callen.

"You should be with Kensi Marty" Abby shouted.

"Really? Well I would be if she didn't leave"

"Mr. Deeks, I think you should read these before you start shouting at people"

She pulled a case file out of her handbag and hands it to him she looks at the front page of the report and sees its Kensi's report of the undercover operation that they went on just before Kensi left him.

'_**Unfortunately I had to leave before me and Deek's could finish this mission. Our murder suspect we were following found my real identity out and told me to leave my partner and leave this state or she will kill him. I couldn't go that to Deeks so I left. I regret it dearly but I couldn't let him get killed. I cared about him too much for that so I left and probably broke his heart. If you are reading this Marty, I am sorry I left you but I had no choice.'**_

He glanced up from the report in his hands to look at the seat where Kensi was sat. Was. He looked around the room and saw her just in time slipping out of the doors at the back of the church. He chucks the report in Callen's hands who just manages to catch it before it hits the ground and runs off after her.

* * *

When he gets out of the church he sees her sat against the wall with her legs against her stomach and her head laid on top of her knees, he could her body shaking as she cried.

"Kens?"

She looks up when she hears the all too familiar voice call her name.

"Deek's?"

"Yeah it's me, you ok?"

She chuckles lightly and "Shouldn't I be asking you that, I mean I just did ruin your wedding"

"No you didn't. Hetty just wanted to know what actually made you leave. Yes I was broken and I missed you like crazy but if you did that to not get me killed then I should be thanking you really"

He holds his hands out and pulls Kensi up so they were face to face. When she was stood up he pushes her against the wall and crashes his lips onto hers. She responds immediately at adds the same amount of pressure. He runs his tongue across her lower lip, asking her for entry, which she allows. She parts her mouth and he slips his tongue into it, their tongues battle for dominance as they deepen the kiss further. Deeks pushed Kensi further against the wall and put one of his knees in between her legs. When they pull apart they are breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Piercing Blue ones looking into soft brown ones as they both lean in for another kiss. This one soon grew passionate too and Kensi flips them over so Deeks is now against the wall with Kensi stood in between his legs. When the need for air becomes too much they pull away again and Kensi leans her head against Deeks chest.

After a couple of minutes standing there he lifts Kensi's chin with his two fingers so they are once again looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kensi Marie Blye"

"And I love you too Martin Andrew Deeks"

"Oh god, never call me by my full name ever again"

She chuckles lightly as she leans in for a third time.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. It is only a one – shot so there won't be another chapter but I hope you liked it. This one mentioned season 3, episode 22 – Neighbourhood Watch and in case you're wondering who Melissa and Justin are, they are Kensi and Deeks' aliases for that operation.**


End file.
